


Switching Tops

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little H/D comic, dedicated to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime">RurouniHime</a>  who wrote me H/D top-switching in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/229059/chapters/347854">The Business of Saving Souls</a>, and whose reply to my squeeeing over that fact spawned this very silly bunny. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Tops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/gifts).



> I don't do comics all that often, but this was just an amusing idea to me and I really had fun doing it. All characters portrayed are intended to be over 18, not that there's any real need for them to be, I'm just saying they are. :)


End file.
